Rule 63 : Operation Soulmate
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Di balik karakternya sebagai vampir, Yurika adalah perempuan yang kesepian. Kecintaannya pada manga romance membuatnya berandai-andai jika ada idol pria di luar sana yang akan menyukainya bagai cinta terlarang. Namun, semua berubah ketika sosok mistrius memberinya mutiara yang mengubah kehidupannya sejak saat itu...


Halo, semuanya!

Kembali lagi bersama duo gokil nan gaje nan menawan na usil,nan...

Oke, itu cukup.

Tetap dalam fandom pinggiran, kami berdua memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam fandom Aikatsu! Yang saat ini digandrungi seluruh wanita(atau pria?) di Indonesia setelah lop laip.

Untuk membayar hiatus kami, akan dibayar dengan fic ini.

.

WARNING!

This fan fiction contains hysteria, Rule 63 where everyone would be gender-swapped, unpredicted romance(but not yuri), Out of Characteristic characters due to the rule effect, and many fandoms mentioned, because this is parody.

* * *

A Nagi and Scarlet productions

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rate : K+

Starring : Yurika Todou(karena hanya koleksi kartu dia yang lengkap dan paling Tsundere /plak)

Summary : Di balik karakternya sebagai vampir, Yurika adalah perempuan yang kesepian. Kecintaannya pada manga romance membuatnya berandai-andai jika ada idol pria di luar sana yang akan menyukainya bagai cinta terlarang. Namun, semua berubah ketika sosok mistrius memberinya mutiara yang dapat mengabulkan satu permintaan di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Apakah yang diminta Yurika? Apakah semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

.

.

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

 **Rule 63 : Operation Soulmate  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : A Lonely Vampire Under The Moonlight

.

"Haaah..."

Yurika baru saja selesai membaca komiknya di tempat tidur. Ia menghela napas panjang. Gadis bersurai silver itu nampaknya seperti kurang semangat. Wajahnya terlihat masam,seraya menoleh untuk melihat ke arah jendela.

'Sepertinya, hanya ada aku dan bulan purnama yang bersinar indah ini...', batinnya.

Hari-harinya dalam Starlight Academy cukup sulit, mengingat Ichigo dan teman-temannya sudah tahu bahwa dirinya hanya gadis biasa meskipun Ia berusaha untuk tetap menonjolkan citranya sebagai vampir. Hidupnya pun semakin sulit ketika dirinya sudah terpilih jadi member STAR ANIS, karena aktivitasnya akan semakin padat. Namun, ada satu hal yang paling menyulitkannya.

'Andai saja, aku bisa bertemu seorang pria yang akan mengisi hidupku seperti di komik...', batinnya.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang di malam itu. Keheningan itu membuat Yurika merasa damai bagai ada yang mengisi ruang hatinya yang kosong.

Keheningan itupun dipecah oleh teriakan heboh Ichigo dan Otome yang datang menghampirinya di dalam kamarnya.

"YURIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", sahut perempuan bersurai pirang dengan pita di kepalanya. Di sampingnya, seorang perempuan bersurai oranye yang rambutnya dikuncir menjadi dua _chignon_ membawa semangkuk Gyudon.

"Ichigo, beraninya kau mengganggu ketenanganku!", kata Yurika kesal.

"A-ah, m-maaf!", kata perempuan yang dipanggil Ichigo itu panik.

"Yurika-tan, kami membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu. Aku yakin rasanya pasti Love You!", ujar perempuan bersurai oranye.

"Kau juga, Otome. Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan frasa itu? Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!", bantah Yurika.

"Pokoknya, ini Gyudon khusus untuk merayakan masuknya kita menjadi STAR ANIS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!", kata Ichigo penuh semangat hingga mengangkat tangannya.

"Ichigo-tan, hati-hati tanganmu! Makanannya bisa jaAAAAAAAAAAAATUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Ichigo tak sengaja menyenggol punggung Otome hingga menjatuhkan Gyudon di tangannya hingga mangkuknya pecah. Kuah Gyudon tumpah di piyama Yurika yang kebetulan baru saja dicuci.

"Grrr...", Yurika menggeram karena kepanasan dan bajunya yang kotor.

"Yurika-tan, aku minta maaf...", ucap Otome ikut panik. "Ichigo-tan, harusnya kau berhati-hati!"

"Salahmu membawanya terlalu ringkih!", bantah Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau Gyudon ini masih panas? Harusnya Ichigo-tan yang hati-hati!"

"CUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Teriakan kesal Yurika memecah pertengkaran Ichigo dan Otome. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku kesal pada kalian! Aku kesal pada setiap perempuan di sekolah ini yang selalu ceroboh dan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir! Aku kesal pada sekolah yang tak mengizinkan aku memiliki seorang pria untuk menolongku dari bencana seperti ini kecuali Johnny-sensei yang sudah jelas lebih tua dariku!"

Dengan rasa kesal, Yurika bergegas mengenakan mantelnya dan melangkah keluar kamarnya.

"Yurika-tan, kau mau kemana?", tanya Otome cemas.

Yurika menghela napas panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Jika Kepala Sekolah atau Johnny-sensei bertanya tentangku, bilang saja aku mencuci pakaianku..."

BLAM!

Pintu itu ditutup dengan bantingan keras. Yurika sebenarnya menyesal karena memarahi kedua temannya yang periang itu. Namun, perasaan kesal dan kesepian membawanya keluar dari asrama.

Hari semakin gelap. Yurika terus berjalan tanpa arah, meski kabut menghalangi pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya, Ia berada di persimpangan jalan. Di balik kabut, seorang pria berjubah duduk di trotoar jalan tersebut.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti kesepian...", bisik sosok misterius itu.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu?", tanya Yurika dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Ia menghampiri tempat pria itu duduk. Gadis itu tak mampu melihat wajahnya di balik jubah, namun Ia tahu bahwa sosok itu bersurai merah yang gelap seperti darah.

"Kau merasa bimbang dengan hidupmu. Kau memiliki banyak teman perempuan, namun kau dilarang untuk memiliki seorang pria untuk mengisi hidupmu. Benar begitu, Yurika Todo?", ucap pria itu datar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?", kata Yurika bingung.

"Papan nama di mantelmu, Nona...", pria itu menunjuk papan nama Yurika yang terpasang di mantelnya.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?", tanya Yurika yang kemudian duduk dan bicara menggunakan nada yang lebih sopan, menjaga citranya sebagai vampir.

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan sifat dalam dirimu. Aku punya hadiah yang sangat pas untukmu.", pria misterius itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, kemudian memberikan sebuah mutiara pada gadis bersurai silver tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak memerlukannya.", ucap Yurika menolak dengan sopan.

"Simpan saja. Ini hadiahku untukmu."

Pria misterius itu memegang tangan Yurika, meletakkan mutiara itu di tangannya.

"Um...terima kasih.", balas Yurika dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Namun sedikit ditahan. "Aku tak memerlukannya sekarang..."

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, ingatlah pesanku.", ucap pria itu lirih, namun semakin terdengar dekat di telinga Yurika. "Ubahlah peraturan, di bawah bulan purnama penuh cinta. Genggamlah dengan erat dan sampaikan satu keinginanmu, maka seluruh dunia berada dalam genggamanmu. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Kabut putih kembali menutupi pandangan Yurika, membuatnya berdiri tiba-tiba. Suara tawa jahat itu masih menggema, namun ketika kabut perlahan menipis, pria misterius itu kini telah menghilang.

Yurika hanya bisa terpaku. Ia khawatir jika benda yang kini dipegangnya, akan membawa bencana pada teman-temannya. Manik hijau toska itu menatap mutiara yang berada di tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat lagi kalimat yang dikatakan pria misterius itu. Ia terus menatapnya, mencoba mencerna kalimat aneh itu.

"Ubah peraturan? Seluruh dunia? Satu keinginan..."

Ia menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang. Membuat siapapun terpesona dengan indahnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Yurika menggenggam erat mutiara itu, seraya berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Aku ingin ada seorang pria yang bisa mengisi ruang kosong dalam hidupku seperti dalam setiap komik yang kubaca...", tiba-tiba Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak yakin. "Tidak, bukan satu. Maksudku, banyak pria. Aku berharap mereka bisa mengisi kekosongan hidupku, tanpa perlu khawatir dengan peraturan sekolah. Kurasa, itu takkan terjadi. Satu-satunya pria di sekolah hanya Johnny-sensei, yang jauh lebih tua dariku. Lagipula, aku merasa ini semua hanya omong kosong. Benda yang mengabulkan permintaan, itu semua hanya ada dalam komik ‑‑ Ugh!"

BRUAK!

Yurika jatuh tersungkur. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang tanpa disengaja. Matanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, melihat sosok yang ditabraknya ikut terjatuh. Seorang pria bersurai silver dengan rambut pendek, mengenakan piyama biru kotor dan mantel hijau, mirip dengan milik Yurika. Bahkan wajah mereka juga sangat mirip. Gadis itu tersentak menatap orang di depannya.

"S-siapa kau? K-kenapa kau mirip denganku?", ucap mereka serempak dengan bibir yang bergetar. "Kau bukan bayanganku, 'kan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Yurika menatap pria itu seakan pernah mengenalnya. Ia bertanya, "Apakah kau juga kesal pada temanmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", kata pria itu balik bertanya. "Ah, lupakan. Biar kubantu berdiri, Nona."

Yurika membalasnya dengan cekikikan. 'Pria ini baik sekali', batinnya.

Dibantu pria itu, Yurika kembali berdiri. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan...", ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

"Sangat tidak baik seorang wanita berkeliaran disini. Lagipula, kau sebaiknya tahu jika membuat perjanjian dengan sosok misterius itu bisa sangat berbahaya.", pesan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah kau mengenalnya?", tanya Yurika bingung.

"Sekali dia mengucapkan satu permintaannya, dunia akan terkunci. Tak ada kekuatan yang mampu mengubahnya. Satu-satunya kunci adalah penebusan satu dari tujuh,salah satunya tinggal dalam hatimu."

Angin berhembus kencang, dan pria itupun menghilang perlahan bagai debu yang tertiup angin.

Tiba-tiba, suara gemuruh yang keras terdengar. Jalan perlahan hancur seperti kiamat akan datang. Yurika terus berlari hingga kakinya tersandung, membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tiada akhir dan penuh kegelapan. Di dalam tempat yang gelap itu, Ia mendengar suara jeritan dalam kepalanya. Jeritan teman-temannya yang berada dalam derita neraka. Yurika terus menutup telinganya dan menutup matanya, namun jeritan itu tak juga hilang.

"Tidak. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Aku menyesal melakukan itu pada teman-temanku. Kumohon, hentikan semua ini!", jerit Yurika panik. "TOLONG HENTIKAN SEMUA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

Yurika membuka matanya. Ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya di asrama. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ternyata mimpi, ya?", gumamnya. "Baguslah, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..."

Gadis bersurai silver itu membuka selimutnya. Piyamanya bersih tanpa noda. Padahal semalam piyama itu kotor oleh kuah Gyudon, tapi Yurika mengabaikannya. 'Bisa saja bajunya sudah kucuci...', batinnya.

Ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Hari telah pagi. Ayam sudah berkokok. Namun, hari itu terdengar sangat sunyi. Biasanya, Ichigo yang membangunkannya di pagi hari, sedangkan teman-teman yang lain sudah bersiap untuk sarapan. 'Apa yang terjadi di asrama itu? Apakah tradisinya sudah terlupakan?', pikirnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju koridor. Sambil terus berjalan, Ia terus menyahuti temannya untuk memastikan mereka masih hidup(?).

"Ichigo! Aoi! Ran! Otome! Sakura! Kaede! Mizuki! Kalian masih hidup? Atau aku harus menggigit kalian agar bangun?", sahut Yurika sambil terus berjalan di koridor yang tampak tanpa ujung itu. Hingga akhirnya Ia mendengar suara jeritan. Jeritan seorang pria.

"Ichigo, aku datang!"

Yurika berlari mengikuti arah suara jeritan itu. Suara tersebut berasal dari ruangan Ichigo. Ia mendengar seorang pria berbicara sendiri dengan nada panik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa kau? Beraninya kau ke kamarku!", jerit pria itu panik.

"Ichigo, biarkan aku masuk!"

Yurika segera membuka pintu kayu tersebut, namun pintunya terkunci sehingga Ia harus mendobraknya hingga pintu tersebut roboh, dengan kepala yang bocor akibat dobrakan tersebut. Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang yang dikuncir longgar menggunakan pita merah. Bentuknya sama persis dengan pita yang dikenakan Ichigo, begitupun piyama yang dikenakannya, juga wajahnya.

"Kau... KAU APAKAN TEMANKU?! DIMANA DIA?! AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MENGHISAP DARAHMU!", bentak Yurika seraya terus mendorong pria itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Yurika-chan, kau salah paham!", ucap pria itu panik.

"Apa maksudmu salah paham?! Apakah Ichigo yang membiarkan pria sepertimu masuk ke kamarnya?!"

Pria itu menoleh kesana kemari dengan bingung. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yurika.

"A-aku masih tak paham maksudmu, Yurika-chan. Ini aku, Ichigo Hoshimiya. Kau ingat?"

Yurika tertegun. Ia masih tak paham apa yang terjadi. Ichigo itu laki-laki?

"Tidak mungkin. Ichigo itu perempuan, dan kau, laki-laki nakal yang dengan berani masuk ke asrama ini tanpa tertangkap polisi!", bantah Yurika.

"Aku? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sudah jelas sekali kalau aku ini...", ucap pria itu seraya merenggut piyamanya. Tangan kanannya meraba dadanya perlahan, sedangkan tangan kirinya, tak sengaja berada di bawah perutnya, menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa seperti tongkat yang lunak.

Pria itu terdiam. Yurika terdiam. Semua perempuan dan laki-laki yang membaca fic ini juga ikut terdiam. Angin berhembus pelan karena suasana yang aneh akan terjadi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA BATANG YANG ADA DI BALIK BAJUKU INIIIIIIII!"

Pria itu menjerit dengan panik dan terus berlari-lari ketakutan. Saking paniknya, Ia berkali-kali menabrak dinding dan pingsan, namun bangkit lagi dan kembali panik bak kucing yang terkepung dalam kamar hingga akhirnya lompat ke jendela asrama dan jatuh dari lantai 3 asrama tersebut, menuju taman.

"Aku tak menyangka itu akan terjadi..."

 **~TBC~**


End file.
